XMas with the XMen
by CykePhoenixSummers
Summary: It's Christmastime at the XMansion. There's gifts and fun with mistletoes and also a blooming romance with two of the residents. R&R Please.


**A/N: I wrote this fic out of boredom and because I really wanted to write a XMas fic. Sorry for the grammar or spelling errors, but I think there's only a little bit coz I proofread it as I wrote. This fic was beta'd by me. **

**Disclaimer: They are not mine!!!**

**A/N: Well without further ado, here's the fic. Enjoy and please Review. ) **

**XMas with the X-Men **

Christmas was only days away and the residents of the Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning are all sitting in the common room looking through boxes of Christmas decorations.

"Who wants to help me put up the lights and the reindeers up on the roof?" Scott asked as he picked up a box of Christmas lights.

Evan, Kurt, and Remy raised their hands as the four of them started heading out towards the front. The whole estate was already blanketed in snow: the porch, the gardens, the roof and the main entrance.

"Hey Scott, where's the reindeers and Santa?" Evan asked as they walked through the snow.

"It's in the garage." Scott replied. "Oh and Kurt could you go get the ladder in there too?" he added.

Kurt nodded as he and Evan made their way towards the garage. Scott and Remy stayed behind as they sorted out the lights. The other two came back out a few minutes later as Kurt set the ladder against the trellis of the roof and Evan set the reindeers down on the ground and went back to the garage for Santa.

"Kurt, why don't you just teleport up on the roof with the reindeers?" Scott suggested as Evan made his way towards them carrying a big Santa Claus.

"Okay." Kurt said as he grabbed two reindeers and teleported them up to the roof. He had three trips up and down the roof and finally all the reindeers and Santa Claus were up on the roof.

Evan, Remy and Scott climbed up the ladder and to the roof as Evan and Kurt set up the reindeers and Santa and Scott and Remy hung the lights. With their teamwork, they had the whole thing done in no time and decided to just sit on the roof and relax.

**Inside the mansion...**

As the guys were outside hanging lights and setting up other decorations, the girls were inside in charge of putting up the tree and other decorations to make the inside of the mansion a bit more festive. Kitty, Amara, and Jubilee were putting up the decorations on the tree as Jean used her telekinesis to put the star up on the top. After that, she helped Rogue with the long garland as they wrapped it around the staircase. After that they also wrapped christmas lights around it to make it pretty and they also put red christmas ribbons over it. After their task, they decided to help the girls with the trees as they put up christmas balls and the lights.

"So Jean, have you bought your presents yet?" Kitty asked the older girl.

"Yes." Jean replied as she and Amara hung up the lights. "But I don't know what to get Scott for Christmas." She added a little sadly.

"Oh. Well I'm sure whatever you get him he'll like it." Kitty offered.

"I know, but I want to give him something special." She said.

"If ya tell him ya love him and wanna be wit him, I think Cyke would be really happy." Rogue muttered under her breath.

"What was that, Rogue?" Jean asked.

"Oh nothin', Ah was just tellin' myself that whatever ya get Slim he'd like it coz it'd be from you." Rogue said giving Jean a small smile.

"Nice recovery." Jubilee whispered to her after hearing what Rogue has said initially.

Rogue nodded, she really didn't wanna face the wrath of Jean Grey. No one in the mansion did.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Kitty asked looking around for any presence of the guys.

"Well... Scott, Kurt, Evan and Remy are outside hanging up lights and decorations. Jamie and Rahne went with Ororo to go shopping and I don't know where Bobby, Ray, Sam and Roberto are." Jean told her.

"Whereever Bobby, Ray, Sam and Roberto are, they are for sure planning something and up to no good." Jubilee said.

"Sad but true." Kitty said as they resumed decorating.

"This is gonna be so cool." Bobby Drake, a.k.a. Iceman said as he, followed by Roberto, Ray, and Sam made their way inside the mansion through the back door into the kitchen.

"Dude, how many mistletoes did you buy?" Ray asked him.

"I don't know." he admitted as he handed each one of them a mistletoe. "The rest we'll hang over doorways." he added.

"Oh hey Professor, Logan." Roberto greeted as the four of them went in.

"What are ya boys up to?" Logan asked them.

"Oh just putting up our own Christmas decorations." Bobby and Ray answered not-so-innocently as the four of them scurried out of the kitchen to avoid any more questions.

"Those boys are up to somethin', Chuck." Logan said eyeing their receding backs.

"Oh come now Logan, it's almost Christmas let those kids have their fun." Hank said, who just popped out of nowhere.

"Yes Hank's right, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Charles said hopefully.

"Yeah, right." Muttered Logan as he went back to reading the paper.

**Over to Scott, Kurt, Evan and Remy...**

The four X-Men were still up on the roof just laying down on the snow-covered roof as they relaxed.

"Man, I can't believe it's only a few days till Christmas!" Evan said sitting up.

"Ja. I can't vait to open my prezents." Kurt said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, what'd ya get Amanda?" Evan asked as he looked at his friend.

"Nothing big. I juz got her a necklace and I hope zhe'll like it." Replied Kurt.

"Don't worry, Kurt, as long as you gave it to her as a token of your love, she'll like it." Scott assured.

"Remy'll have ta agree wit Shades on that one." Remy added patting Kurt lightly on the back.

"What 'bout you two? Got all your presents wrapped and ready to give out?" Evan asked the older boys.

"Oui." Remy nodded.

"I got all of them except one... I just can't seem to find the perfect gift for Jean." He said.

"Well, Mon Ami, why don't ya just try to get her under a mistle toe and give her a kiss and tell her that since ya can't find any present to give her that you'd just give her a kiss." Remy suggested.

"Like you would do with oh a certain someone named, Rogue?" Scott asked as he shook his head.

"Remy's never been accused so wrongly in his life." Remy said putting a hand over his heart feigning shock making the other guys laugh.

"Well, Scott, vhy don't you juz try to tell Jean how you feel about her?" Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, man, I'm sure that that'd be the best present she'll get from you." Evan encouraged.

"I don't know..." Scott admitted, thinking that thought over.

"Don't tell me the Great Cyclops can face off against Magneto and not break a sweat but when it comes to telling Red the way he feels 'bout her, he's scared?" Remy said playfully.

"Hey, I'd rather face off against Magneto any day rather than tell Jean how I feel about her. Besides it's more complicated than that." Said Scott defending himself.

"No, Remy thinks that you and Jean just makes it complicated." Remy told him.

"Ja, man, vhat have you got to lose? You're single and zhe's single. I don't zee any problem." Kurt said.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that if I take that risk it could ruin our friendship!?" Scott said a little too loudly than he wanted to.

"Do you think Jean's worth that risk?" Evan asked and that question got Scott to think.

"I don't know." Scott said. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" He questioned more to himself than the others.

"All Remy can tell ya is to take a chance, ya never know she might feel the same way. And if she doesn't, then c'est la vie." Remy said offering some words of wisdom to his depressed teammate.

"I'll... think about it." Scott finally said.

"Shades in matters of hearts, you don't listen to your head... you listen to your heart." Remy told him. The cold finally got to them as they all decided to head back inside to get warm.

"We should all go back inside and see if they need help for tonight's Christmas party." Scott said as he started climbing down the ladder. Remy followed after him as Kurt teleported himself and Evan down from the roof.

"Dudes, is everything set?" Bobby asked Ray, Roberto and Sam.

"Yep." The three of them chorused.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas party ever!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Heck yes!!! And we'll make sure of it." Ray echoed as they all high-fived each other.

**Kitchen...**

Ororo was in the kitchen cooking and baking foods for tonight's party. They decided to have their Christmas party tonight since the students, excluding Scott, Remy, Rogue and Jean who opted out of the European trip with her parents, are all going home for the Holidays. She's also going to be gone for the holidays because her sister, Evan's mom, invited her to celebrate it with them.

"Hey 'Ro." Jean greeted the older woman as she came in to the kitchen. She and the other girls have all went their separate ways to get ready for tonight's party.

"Hey Jean." Ororo greeted. "Would you like to help?" She offered.

"Sure, what are you making?" Jean asked.

"Just baking some Christmas cookies, brownies, chocolate cake and a fruit cake." She said with a smile.

"Cool." Jean said as she took an apron and put it on as she and Ororo made their holiday treats.

Just then Scott came in in the kitchen and smiled at what he saw, Jean bent over the kitchen table making cookies.

"Hey Scott." Jean greeted as she looked up.

"Hey." Scott greeted back. "Whatcha making?" He asked.

"Cookies for tonight." Jean replied.

"Oh." Said Scott.

"Would you like to help?" Jean offered him with a smile.

"I can't. I got to run an errand for the professor." He said apologetically.

"Well, maybe next year." Jean said softly.

"Yeah, maybe. Well I gotta go. Bye 'Ro, bye Jean." He said to the two women before making his way out of the kitchen.

**Forward to the party...**

Everyone were all gathered around in the common room, talking and laughing and just enjoying their last night together before everyone leaves for the Holidays.

"Aargh! Bobby, get away from me!" Jubilee exclaimed trying to get away from a mistletoe wielding Iceman.

"Oh come on, Jubes, just one kiss, it could be your present to me." Bobby said puckering up.

"Who said I'm giving you one?" Jubilee said in mock seriousness as everyone laughed at them.

"Hey, Amara. Merry Christmas." Roberto said.

"Merry Christmas to you--" Amara said but Roberto cut her off with a kiss.

Amara wanted to punch him for that but Roberto pointed to the mistletoe hanging over their heads. "It's tradition." was all he said as he walked away with a smile and Amara went after him.

Then everyone exchanged gifts and opened them. Remy walked up to Rogue and handed her a wrapped box.

"Open it, petite." He told her.

Rogue eyed him as she opened the present. She took out a scarf with her name embroidered on it.

"Merry Christmas, Chere." Remy told her with a smile.

"Thanks Remy." Rogue said as she too gave him a box.

Remy opened it and took out a black long sleeved shirt.

"Ah didn't know what to get ya." Rogue admitted.

"Remy likes it." Remy told her as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Rogue blushed.

Scott leaned against one of the post of the doorway watching Remy and Rogue and everyone else. He's already opened the presents he got from all of them, except Jean. Even Rogue took the time to get him a present which was a sweatshirt. Also, he still hasn't given Jean his present yet. He got it when he went on that errand for the professor earlier. He bought her a simple charm bracelet that he thought she'd like.

"Hey Scott, what are you doing all by yourself?" Jean asked walking up to him.

"Oh, nothing, just getting out of the way, don't want Bobby, Ray, Sam or Roberto for that matter to run me over. The four of them are still running around the mansion with their mistletoes." He explained.

"Yeah, they have a contest on who gets the more kisses." Jean said with a smile.

"They should just set up a kissing booth then." Scott retorted.

Jean laughed at that. "Oh, I got your present." She said handing him a small box.

Scott accepted it with a thank you and unwrapped it carefully. Once it was unwrapped, he looked at the box and wondered what was inside.

"I couldn't find a perfect one to get you." Jean said as she watched Scott open the box and take the wristwatch out.

"I like it." Scott said as he put it on. Jean smiled, glad that he liked it.

Scott then took out his present for Jean and handed it to her. "This is for you." he said, "I hope you like it." He added.

Jean took the present from Scott and opened it revealing a platinum charm bracelet with a charm already attached to it. It was a locket charm and as she opened it, she gasped at what she saw: a picture of the two of them from the previous Christmas.

"Oh Scott, I love it! It's beautiful." She said as she threw her arms around him for a hug.

"I'm glad." Scott said holding her.

"Hey man, look." Evan said to Kurt pointing to where Jean and Scott were hugging.

Kurt took his camera and took a picture of it. Then Evan called Sam over and took his mistletoe. He then gave it to Kurt.

"Dude, teleport up there and just hang this over their heads." Evan said as Kurt took the mistletoe from him and did what he asked.

The bamfing sound of Kurt teleporting made Scott and Jean pull apart as they looked up at Kurt.

"Now you two have to kiss." Kurt told them with a big smile. "It's tradition." he added as he teleported back to where he was sitting.

Jean looked up at Scott, her arms still around his neck and his still around her waist as the two of them looked up at the mistletoe Kurt just hung over.

'Oh hell, just get it over with Summers. Kiss her then tell her how you feel and stop being a coward!' Scott yelled at himself mentally. He then looked at Jean and leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. Jean returned the kiss as the two of them stood under the mistletoe kissing for more than a minute before they pulled back.

Everyone, including the adults, watched them and as the two of them pulled apart, they were aware of their audience.

"Hey Jean, you want to take a walk with me?" Scott asked still holding her.

"Um... s-sure." Jean said, still dazed. That kiss with Scott got her to feel strong feelings for her best friend. Feelings that she's never felt before with Duncan or any of the guys she's gone out with.

Scott let her go as he went to get his coat and Jean left to get hers. They met up by the foyer a few minutes later. Scott smiled at her as she approached and opened the door for her and let her out first then followed out after her. He offered her his arm with a smile as they walked. Jean smiled back and linked her arm with his. They walked around the snowed grounds like that and in a comfortable silence. The two of them still trying to fight and figure out the feelings they're feeling for each other. After walking for about ten minutes, the two of them stopped walking and stood under a big tree just a few hundred yards away from the mansion. They stood side by side and looked over the horizon, not saying anything. But inwardly, they were having a debate with their inner selves. Both their mental shields were in place so that they don't accidentally broadcast what they're thinking to each other.

'Should I go for it?' Scott asked himself as he looked sideways at Jean. Then Evan's question rang in his ear, is she worth it? 'Quit being a coward, Summers and just tell Jean how you feel.' He told himself. 'But what if she says no?' He asked. 'But they do say that you'll never know until you try. So quit making excuses and just tell her.' His inner self told him. Scott sighed.

'I should just tell him.' Jean decided as she too let out a sigh. She then turned around to face Scott.

"Scott..." She started.

"Jean..." Scott said at the same time she said his name.

"You first." Jean told him.

Scott nodded as he sighed, trying to get up the courage to tell her how he feel.

"Jean... I, uh, I've been looking for ways to tell you this and everytime I get up the courage to say it, I've always found an excuse to not say it." He started.

"Scott, what are you talking about?" Jean asked him, confused.

"Jean, I think... no wait, I know that I'm falling in love with you." Scott told her as he stared her right in the eyes and he knew Jean was staring back.

Jean was a bit speechless.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I love you, Jean." said Scott. "I've been trying to tell you and get up the courage to make a move for a while now, but I was scared." He added.

"Scared?" Jean asked him, now finding her voice.

"Yes." Scott nodded. "Scared that if I tell you you'd hate me and it would ruin our friendship. More importantly, scared that you might not feel the same way." He replied.

"Oh Scott." Said Jean as she reached up and put a hand over his cheek, the other holding his hand. "I could never hate you." She told him. "And just so you know, I'm falling in love with you too." She added with a smile.

That made Scott smile as he squeezed her hand and put his other hand over hers that was on his cheek.

"I wish you could've said something sooner, Scott, so I wouldn't have had to waste half of this year going out with Duncan." Jean told him running her fingers along his cheek.

"I know. But that happened and you and him are over now. We can't dwell on the past. Besides, the people at school, when they see us together would probably tell you that you traded down." Scott told her.

Jean frowned at that. "No, I didn't trade down. I traded up." She told him with a smile as she leaned in and kissed her newfound boyfriend.

Scott smiled against her lips as he kissed her back. The new couple stood under the stars kissing as the moon shone brightly on them and their newfound love. Unbeknownst to the couple, they were being watched by the whole residents of the mansion.

"It's about damn time." Logan muttered as he looked outside the window. Ororo, Charles and Hank nodded as they too watched Jean and Scott.

As for the two lovers, they just continued to gaze lovingly at each other after they stopped kissing and just held on to each other. They knew that every Christmas from now on would be different. They were together. From the best of friends to now boyfriend and girlfriend. It was indeed a Merry Christmas for both Scott Summers and Jean Grey and it would also be a great and Happy New Year for the both of them.

**The End**

**A/N: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know and review!!! Just consider reviewing this fic as your XMas present to the author. Not that you were going to get me a present anyway. Just please leave a review, that'll make my day!!! **

**MERRY XMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!!**


End file.
